Conventionally, various additives have been blended in cosmetics in order to impart various effects such as moisturizing, preserving, and thickening effects to the cosmetics. For example, polymer thickeners such as carboxyvinyl polymers are generally blended in cosmetics in order to impart the thickening effect to the cosmetics.
However, if the use amount of the polymer thickener blended in a cosmetic is too large, the viscosity of the cosmetic increases to make it difficult to allow the cosmetic to uniformly gel. Moreover, the polymer thickener causes crinkles or dripping of the cosmetic to make the feel in use of the cosmetic unpleasant.